


Caught in the Act

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [58]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose walk in on Arthur and Eames being intimate. Cue that awkward conversation!





	

It was a lazy Saturday morning for Arthur and Eames. When their babies were younger, they use to crawl into their bed and sleep with their parents, but now that Edward and Briar Rose were older, they hardly made the visit anymore. Edward would sleep in a little longer and Briar Rose would usually get herself up and run downstairs with Caramel to feed him and give him water. It helped make her feel like a responsible adult. Phillip would usually wake up, but now and then he would sleep through the morning, giving Arthur and Eames a day like that day.

Arthur woke up first, yawning, turning to look at his cell phone and check the time and Eames turned to put his arm over him. Arthur laughed softly, turning his head to look at his husband.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Eames had a sleepy look on his face, his voice heavy and sexy, making Arthur a little more willing to stay in bed a little longer. They began to kiss and he meant it to be just a morning kiss but it began to delve into something deeper.

“You don’t mind the morning breath?” Asked Arthur sinking under the sheets, feeling Eames roll on top of him.

“When have I ever minded?”

Arthur smiled, pulling Eames down closer to him, feeling his hand pull and open at the drawstrings of Arthur’s pajama pants. He slipped his hand inside, cupping his morning wood, Arthur sighing softly.

“Do we have time for this?”

“A quickie then.” Eames suggested.

Arthur was for that and he nodded, opening up Eames’ pants as well, pushing them down as they kissed. They were getting into it, indulging in themselves with a passion that hadn’t dwindled since they started dating. In fact, they were so involved with themselves that they forgot that the door wasn’t locked.

They were immediately reminded though when they heard a soft little voice say,

“Daddy?”

They both turned and looked to see Briar Rose not too far from their bed, still in her pajamas and her tousled curly/wavy hair, Caramel at the doorway, tail wagging. Eames instantly got off Arthur, trying to pull up his pajama pants at the same time as he said,

“My flower, what are you doing in daddies room? You know you’re supposed to knock.”

“I did but no one answered.”

Arthur was embarrassed, all passion and want already gone as he pulled up and snapped his own pants.

“What do you need, honey?” Asked Arthur, trying to ignore the fact that his daughter might have seen him jerking off his husband. Thank God the sheets were over them.

“I’m hungry.”

“Let’s get you some breakfast then.”

Eames got out of bed, his own embarrassment quelling his own erection as he took Briar Rose by the hand and began to guide her downstairs. Arthur just groaned in shame.

When everyone was downstairs having breakfast, Phillip in his high chair, Edward yawning over his bowl of Cheerios and green apple slices, Briar Rose swinging her feet in her chair as she had her own cereal, she looked at Arthur and Eames and said,

“Dadda, what were you and daddy doing?”

Arthur stopped from feeding Phillip for a moment and Eames set his coffee cup down. Edward was now paying attention, curious as to what Briar Rose was talking about and Arthur wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He always thought he could sit his children down and have this discussion when the time came. He and Eames already explained where babies came from, although brief and sparing the details but he didn’t want to have the talk now, over breakfast without any prior preparation.

However, Eames swooped in and said,

“My flower, daddy and I were just kissing. We were still in bed is all.”

“Oh. Where you and daddy trying to make another baby?”

Arthur sighed and he knew Eames was looking for the easiest route out so he wasn’t surprised when he said,

“Yes, exactly.”

“I want another brother.” Said Edward.

“No, a sister!” Said Briar Rose.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and looked at Eames and Eames just shrugged. He got up and got coffee for Arthur and when he leaned down, he kissed his cheek and said,

“Let them argue, we’re not going to have anymore babies. Unless you want to.”

Eames only grinned and Arthur gave him a look and accepted the coffee as his children continued arguing about the gender their supposed sibling would be.


End file.
